Simplify the expression. $(-z+4)(-4z+2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-z+4}$ onto the ${-4z}$ and ${2}$ $ = {-4z}({-z+4}) + {2}({-z+4})$ Then distribute the ${-4z}.$ $ = ({-4z} \times {-z}) + ({-4z} \times {4}) + {2}({-z+4})$ $ = 4z^{2} - 16z + {2}({-z+4})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = 4z^{2} - 16z + ({2} \times {-z}) + ({2} \times {4})$ $ = 4z^{2} - 16z - 2z + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4z^{2} - 18z + 8$